love in dragon ball z
by kittycat1277
Summary: this is the squeal to love in lucky star.the dbz boys are back in dbz and so are the lucky star girls. all the guys are in love with kagami. what will piccolo do?
1. back in dbz

It was a great night. Piccolo, tien and krillin all kissed there true loves. That beatiful night, the night of the prom. All of the new couples were happy untill they disappered. When piccolo and kagami reappeard they were at the look out. Konata and krillin were at kame house. Tsukasa and tien were at the house tien built.

'What the' piccolo thought.

"Piccolo-san, where are we." Kagami asked.

Suddenly a boy with the same clothes as piccolo landed where piccolo and kagami were. It was gohan.

"PICCOLO-SAN" he yelled. He ran up to his mentor but he stopped and stared at kagami.

"Who is this" gohan asked.

"Gohan this is kagami hiiragi. Kagami this is gohan." Piccolo stated.

"Hello Mrs. Hiiragai."Gohan said politly.

"Awww he's adorable." Kagami said as she gave him a hug. Gohan blushed. A lot.

"Piccolo have you told everyone else about Mrs. Hiiragai." Gohan asked.

"Not yet." He anwered.

"Well, everyone is at kame house, so we can just bring her there." Gohan stated.

"What a smart young boy." Kagami commented as she held him tighter. Gohan's whole face turned red.

As they flew to kame house piccolo thought what will happen to master roshi if he touches kagami's chest. Only time will tell. Once the got there gohan knocked on the door. Everone came at the door to see who it was. They saw gohan, piccolo and a girl.

"Kagami?" konata asked

"konata?" Kagami asked.

Master Roshi came up and spoke to kagami.

"Hey baby, how taking a ride on the roshi train heh heh." Then he grabed kagami's chest.

Kagami's temper rised she took master roshi outside and kicks him in the air. (a/n anime style) gohan grabed kagami's hand and pulls her back in.

"kagami this is bulma." He pointed at the woman with blue hair.

"Vegeta" he pointed at the guy with pointy hair.

"Trunks" he pointed at the guy with lavender hair.

"Yamcha" he pointed at the guy with scars on his face.

"My dad goku." He pointed and the guy with the orange gi on.

"My mother chi-chi" he pointed at the woman with a bun in her hair.

"And Mr. Turtle" he pointed at the brown turtle.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all." She said politly as she bowed.

Very else bowed besides vegeta. Master Roshi came back from his airborn adventure and came back in the house. Kagami glarled at him.

"Please don't kick me again." He begged.

"Master Roshi can kagami stay here." Gohan asked with a smile.

"Sure kid, but she better promise she won't kill me."

"Ok I won't kill you" said kagami "just don't ever touch my chest like that ever again, got that." She warned.

Master Roshi justed nooded. When Piccolo thought everyone had left kame house so he went up t kagami's room. Next thing you know they were making out. Kagami heard knocking on the door. The door handle began to move. Kagami did was she was supposed to do. She threw piccolo out the window so the person at the door wouldn't see them. When the door opened she saw trunks.

"Hi kagami, it was really nice to meet you. I was woundering if we can get together and get to know each other." Trunks said.

"That sound nice." Kagami replied.

"Tomarroro at 1 o' clock" said trunks.

"Sure" she said.

(A/n: the next ch is called trunks' good day)


	2. trunks' good day

Kagami was getting ready to meet up with trunks when she relized she had no clothes to wear, so she called bulma.

"Hello, may I speak with Ms. Bulma." Kagami asked politly.

"Sure" said the secreatary.

"Hello ms. Bulma speaking."

"Hi bulma." Kagami greeted.

"Hi kagami." Bulma greeted back.

"Bulma, can I ask you a favor."

"Sure" bulma replied.

"Could you make me some clothes?" kagami asked.

"Sure, come over in 1 hour and I'll have it done."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>One hour later. Kagami was at capsule corp. waiting for bulma. When bulma can out of her office she was holding a capsule.<p>

"What's that?" Kagami asked as her pointed at the capsule.

"This is called a capsule." bulma stated

Bulma pressed her thumb on the top of the capsule and threw it. Just then a thick smoke over the place she threw it. When the smoke cleared there was a huge closet.

"Bulma, you didn't have to make me a whole closet." Kagami said bashfully.

"This is no regular closet." Bulma said.

Bulma grabbed kagami's hand, walked up to the closet and said.

"Simple."

Then she opened the doors to the closet and pushed kagami in. The closet began to shake and shift. Then kagami got spat out the closet with different clothes on. She was wearing a simple shirt with her name on it and a simple mini skirt.

"Wow, thanks bulma." Kagami said.

"Your welcome. Now lets go I don't want you to be late for your date with my son." Kagami blushed.

"It's not a date." Kagami said.

She checked her watch and it was 1:20.

"Oh no I'm late."

"Told you." Bulma teasted.

"Here use the jet bike"

bulma said pulled another capsule` from her pocket and threw it. It was a bike that looked like a motorcycle.

"Thanks bulma." Kagami said as got on the jet bike.

* * *

><p>'Where is she' trunks thought.<p>

Just then she pulled up to where trunks was. Kagami ran up to trunks and said

"im so sorry for bing late." Said kagami as she bowed hoping trunks would forgive her.

"It's ok, I'm just happy you made it." He said with grin on his face.

A few hours later.

"Gosh trunks I didn't know we had a lot in common."

"No kidding "trunks agreed.

'Gosh shes so cute' trunks thought.

Trunks pulled something from his pocket. It was a charm braclet.

"Hey kagami, I have something for you" trunks said as he held out the braclet.

"A charm braclet." She said in surprise. She took the braclet and tried it on.

"It's beautiful. Thanks trunks"

kagami started to lean closer to trunks. When she was close enough to trunks she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then the alarm on her phone went. She checked her phone and relized what time it was. It was 12:30 pm.

"I gotta go" said kagami.

"Ok"trunks replied.

Kagami waved at trunks, then got on the jet bike and drove away. She had to fly the rest of they way. Once she landed she went up stairs, went up to her new closet, then she said "P.J's. After she had her p.j's on her colapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

(A/n: the next ch is called gohan VS kagami)


	3. gohan VS kagami

One hot, Tuesday afternoon, kagami hirragi was just waking up from her blissful slumber. She slowly walked toward the new closet bulma had made her. She said

"summer" then she pushed herself into the closet. When she popped out she a wearing a pair of short shorts and a belly shirt. (Just like the one in love lucky star.) Just then gohan had popped his little head in her room. "

Hi kagami" he greeted

"hi gohan, what up" she greeted back.

"I was wonder if you wanted to play basketball with me" gohan asked looking at the ground trying to hide his blush.

"Sure" kagami replied.

"Great" gohan said as a huge grin formed on his face.

When kagami and gohan got to a nice place to set up gohan pulled two capsules out of his pocket and threw them. When the smoke cleared kagami saw a basketball and a basketball rim. Gohan grabbed the ball and threw it at kagami. She caught it and looked at gohan. She threw the ball and made the shot "hurray" she exclaimed.

"Good job" said gohan. She picked up the all ball and smirked.

* * *

><p>20 shots later<p>

"Ok, no more mr. nice guy" gohan said quietly but loud enough for kagami to hear.

"What, don't like being beat by a girl" she teased.

Then she made threw the ball a missed then gohan caught it and made a slam dunk.

"Whoa" she said in surprise.

2 hours later

"gohan I'm tired" Kagami complained.

"Ok then" said gohan.

He put the stuff back into capsules.

As they flew away kagami was in deep thought until gohan snapped her out of it.

"Hey kagami" gohan started.

"Yes gohan" she said calmly.

"Well, I just wanted to say you're a great basketball player." Gohan blushed and so did kagami.

"Thanks gohan, you're not so bad yourself" she said with a tiny but cute smile on her face.

When they made it back to kame house gohan said he had the go.

"Ok" kagami sighed. "

But will come see whenever I can" gohan said with a smile.

Kagami nodded and wave to gohan as he left. She just stood there and stared into the skies. Then she whispered

"I think I'm going to like it here.

(Sorry I haven't been updating lately but my computer crashed so I couldn't do anything. I still do NOT own dbz or lucky star. Enjoy this chapter. the next chapter is called vegeta's new sparring partner.) pretty please review.


	4. vegeta sparing parther

It was a warm day at kame house with kagami hirragi stared to wake up. She woke up and walked down the stairs to make herself breakfast and saw vegeta sleeping on the floor.

'he must have got kicked out again' kagami thought.

kagami shook him lightly. he let out a huge yawn and woke up to see kagami's face.

"morning veggie-chan." kagami said with a giggle because she knew he hates being called veggie.

" NO BODY CALLS ME VEGGIE" vegeta yelled.

"calm down." kagami said softly calming the angry prince down, "want some breakfast" she added. vegeta just nodded. when she was done she came out with two plates of okonomiyaki. she set the plate in front of vegeta. he just stared at it.

silence.

silence.

"this is okonomiyaki" vegeta finally said.

"yeah, so." she said with her chopsticks in her mouth.

"i thought okonomiyaki was a lunch kind of food." vegeta said still staring at the plate.

" oh, that, okonomiyaki is the only thing i can cook that tastes good" she said kind of embarrassed. vegeta grabed his chopsticks and began to eat the okonomiyaki.

after the two were done kagami couldn't help but ask.

"so, you got kicked out again"

vegeta glared at her and said "no"

"then why are you here, sleeping on the floor" she said with a smirk.

silence.

silen-

"ok i got kicked out , so what." silence once again filled the room.

" hey wanna go outside and spar." kagami said trying change the subject. vegeta nodded.

they went outside and they both dropped into a fighting made the first move, a quick punch to the jaw. vegeta doged it, came from behind and kicked her butt, literally. the sparing went on for hours. when kagami was complely out of engrey she fell on the soft sand of the island. vegeta sat next to her. they stayed there untill the the sun set. kagami stood up and said.

" i should get ready for bed." vegeta was still sitting there.

"we should do this again one day." vegeta grunted like piccolo.

" i'll take that as a sure." she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>ok, i still don't own lucky star and dragonballz. the next ch. is called thinking of him.<p> 


	5. thinking of him

kagami's POV

it was a nice morning , i woke up, but i wasn't happy, i was sad. i didn't bother changing clothes, i was too depressed; i just opened the window and stared with one word on my mind. "piccolo" why. why can't i stop thinking of him. i miss him, i haven't been seeing him lately. i began to sob quietly. what if he doesn't love me anymore, what if he doesn't even like me. i miss him so much. i begin to sob harder. i bet he's super mad at me .

i rembember when we kissed, oh god the kiss, the kiss was amazing. i wish i could do it again. whatever, he won't talk to me let alone kiss me. god i love him so much. im so confused what do i do. i have to talk to him. so i try to sense out his engery and i found it. i jump out the window and fly and fast as i can to find my true love.

* * *

><p>i never made POV for a certion charater so no flames i tryed my best, i still own nonthing , next ch the talk, look forward to it. =D<p> 


	6. the talk

me- hey guys i still don't own anyhing and ...

piccolo & kagami- JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY, THEY KNOW YOU DON'T OWN US.

me- ok, geez

* * *

><p>kagami was flying for hours untill she finaly found piccolo. he was just sitting there. kagami flew down and ran up to piccolo and quickly embraced him.<p>

"im sorry, im so so sorry"

piccolo was still siting there with no with emotion at all.

"piccolo i love you, i understand if you love me back" she began to cry. "please piccolo, take me back, im a wreck without you"

piccolo still sat there still emotionless.

"piccolo, im begging you to take me back, i just...ughf"

piccolo pulled kagami into a soft kiss. when they both broke of for air kagami looked down and said

"im confused, i thought you were mad at me"

piccolo placed his hand on her cheek and forced her to look a him. when their eyes met he said

"i was mad, but i wasn't mad at you"

kagami was still confused.

"i was.. jealous" kagami's eyes where really wide but then narrowed.

" piccolo im sorry" she said as she embarced piccolo again.

"yeah whatever" he smirked.

they stayed there untill 12 0, clock at night.

"well i think you should get back to that island" piccolo said

"i don't wanna" she said

"ok fine" he said "but don't come crying to me when your back starts to hurt"

he smirked. she layed on the hard ground

"goodnight piccolo-san , i love you" she with a smile

"yeah, yeah whatever." she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>im going to start a new story now your going to like it =D<p> 


	7. Enter Princess

It was a nice sunny afternoon , kagami was at the park waiting for piccolo. she desided to take a walk, a very ,very, VERY fast walk down the walkway and smashed in a girl. the girl had blue eyes and blue hair, her hair was curly and in a ponytail, she was wearing a princess outfit.

"i'm so sorry" kagami said.

"yeah you should be peasant " the girl said.

"ummm, what your name" kagami asked.

"princess"

"go figure" kagami mumbled

"what was that peasant"

"oh nothing"

"why are you here" said princess

"i'm waiting for my boyfriend" kagami said getting annoyed.

"who in the right my who wanna date a peasant like you" said princess.

"for your information, my boyfriend loves me very much" she said angrly.

"whatever peasant"

"you better stop calling me peasant, my name is-

"peasant" princess said.

kagami opened her mouth to say something but closed it because she saw piccolo. kagami pushed princess on the ground and walked towards piccolo. "

how dare you push me on the ground peasant, don't walk away when i'm talking to you"

princess looked at the two and smirked. she followed the two all day untill night.

* * *

><p>At roshi's island kagami and piccolo were talking. piccolo pulled something from his pocket and handed too her. she opened the box and found a necklace with a half of a heart. piccolo pulled out the other half to the heart.<p>

" i was out and i saw this so i bought it , kinda" he whispered the last part.

"awww, piccolo it's so cute, your such a softie"

"whatever,i gotta go"

"see ya"

piccolo flew off . kagami when inside with a smile on her face. they didn't know that princess was hiding. when kagami was in the house princess threw a capsule. it was a jet. princess got inside the jet and followed was in the house and realized she didn't say thank you. she went outside and started to fly.

* * *

><p>piccolo was meditating when suddenly a jet landed a couple feet from him. princess came running up to piccolo.<p>

"piccolo darling your princess has arived"

"do i know you" piccolo asked.

"no, but i've been following you, and im madly in love with you" princess said

"stalker" piccolo mumbled.

"what was the honey" princess said

"nothing, you should leave, i already have a girlfriend" he said.

"oh, that just won't do" piccolo opened one of his eyes. "sorry i have to do thisn said princess. princess licked her lips.

* * *

><p>kagami had just arived she looked for piccolo all over the place. then she spoted him. 'great i found him' she thought. she got closer and closer then she gasped. she saw piccolo kissing... PRINCESS. kagami was spechless. she took the necklace piccolo just gave her , threw it and took off.<p>

* * *

><p>0.o poor kagami all this bad stuff is happening tho her. next chapter ... i haven't come up with a title for the next chapter. i own nothing... but princess.<p> 


	8. Bulma's plan, Kagami's makeover

Bulma's plan, Kagami's makeover.

Warnings: language

Disclaimer: I own nothing but princess

* * *

><p>It was a crisp Saturday morning and kagami was lying around. She had already texted konata, tsukasa and bulma what happened between her and piccolo. They were already on their way there. Until then kagami was just lying on her bed listening to <em>"This Is Me" <em>by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas over and over again. Just then Tsukasa, Bulma, and konata knocked on the door. Kagami slowly made her way to the front door. Once she opened the door she wasn't as surprised to see bulma, tsukasa and konata; but not only them she also saw future Trunks.

"Hey guys." Kagami said emotionless

"Hey Kagami" They all said.

Kagami walked up to her room.

"Trunks, how about you stay down here and watch TV." Bulma suggested

"Okay" Trunks said.

Up at kagami's room there was nothing but silence. Then kagami said something.

"Why"

The others said nothing.

"Why would Piccolo kiss another girl." She said a little louder

The others still didn't talk.

"WHY DID HE CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT SLUT?"

Kagami bursted into tears. Tsukasa hated when her big sister cries so she couldn't help but comfort her.

"Kagami, don't fret maybe-"

"Maybe what" Kagami yelled

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"I GOT IT!" Bulma shouted

Everybody started at Bulma

"Maybe Piccolo is tired of the same old thing, Kagami needs a makeover." Bulma stated

All the girls were into it except for Kagami.

"I'll do it." Kagami started "But only to get Piccolo back."

To start off they took Kagami's hair out of pigtails. Then they gave her a tight shirt with polka dots on it.

"This shirt is too tight" Kagami complained.

"That's the idea." Bulma laughed.

The girls gave Kagami a mini skirt.

"No Way!" Kagami exclaimed

"Do you want Piccolo back or what?" Konata asked

"Of course I do." Kagami said

"Then put the skirt on."

"Fine" Kagami grumbled

Then the girls gave Kagami a pair of red high heels.

They were finally done with Kagami's makeover. She looked completely changed.

"Let's go show Trunks." Tsukasa suggested

Kagami walked down stairs.

"Trunks?"

"What's up Kaga-"He got cut off. He was frozen

"Yep, I'm ready for Piccolo."

With that she walked out the door and was about to take off but Bulma stopped her.

"Take this" Bulma said as she handed Kagami some gum.

"Thanks."

She took off.

* * *

><p>Piccolo was meditating, but he felt Kagami's energy coming closer.<p>

Once Kagami touched down Piccolo's cheeks went dark purple.

"K-Kagami?" Piccolo stammered.

"Hi Piccolo." She said.

Kagami walked towards Piccolo. She slowly made her way into his lap and wrapped one of her hands around his slender neck. She grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her waist. She Kissed Piccolo like she usually did. Piccolo was hesitant to return the kiss. Then Kagami got more suggestive. She played with Piccolo's tongue. Piccolo's blush got deeper. Kagami roughly brushed her tongue against Piccolo's fangs. Piccolo finally returned the kiss. They both played each other's tongues. Piccolo broke off for air.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I had some gum." Kagami stated.

Piccolo felt a sweet, chewy substance in his mouth.

"Is this it?" he asked as he showed her the pink gum.

"Yep."

Kagami knocked the gum out of his hand and quickly continued kissing him.

"WHAT IS THIS!" a high voice piped

It was princess.

* * *

><p>Yes another chapter. Review please.<p> 


End file.
